


Spider

by KissedByAShadow



Series: Indonesian [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, Fear, Friendship, Indonesia, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: A spider shows up at the Institute. That's all I'm saying.[For those of you questioning this, Alec is supposed to be deadly afraid of spiders. We deserve a season 4 just to see that. *coughs* Hi,  Freeform. *coughs again* Netflix, please do your thing.]





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while I was in the bathroom at midnight and I freaking lost it. I'm pretty sure my neighbors thought I've finally gone off the deep end. I feel so bad for them, I sounded like a hysterical psychopath.

This was slowly becoming a thing, Alec realized all of a sudden.

In front of him, half sprawled on the the couch, the other half spread across the floor, were the people he usually considered his friends, but now made him want to scream bloody murder.

As per usual, they were all fooling around, taking extra care to be as noisy - and annoying - as possible. And, as per usual, Alec had absolutely no idea what was going on. He wasn't exactly sure when his office has become a gathering place for these idiots, but, somewhere along the way, it had.  

Alec watched in absolute horror as Isabelle and Simon threw his books back and forth, having decided that they were perfect for a game of fetch. Every time a book flew past him, he had a mini heart attack, something he had experienced quite a few times before. Yet, none of that lived up to the terror that filled him whenever he saw his beloved copy of Jane Eyre being tossed carelessly into the air.

A few feet away from them, Jace and Maia were arguing about something that Alec was sure was completely irrelevant, yet magnified to an abnormal extent in Jace's pea sized brain. At this point, he was certain that Maia was just humoring his dumbass of a brother, but one could never really be too sure. Luke and Clary watched the two with amusement, seated side by side. Every now and then, Clary would try to intervene, but Luke would place a hand on her shoulder and shake his head solemnly. Alec didn't miss the way Luke hovered protectively over her, much a father shielding his daughter from the dangers of the world.

Raphael just looked grumpy.

Alec sighed at that. He'd talked to Raphael, and even managed to make him smile a few times today, something he prided himself greatly on, but he was well aware that the vampire was going through difficult times at the moment. They may have managed to strike up a friendship, but Alec knew that if anyone could cheer Raphael in moments like these, it was the man who had practically - and literally - raised him. 

Magnus. 

Speaking of Magnus, where was his gorgeously adorable warlock of a boyfriend?

Alec had tried calling him a few times, but it had gone straight to voicemail. He didn't think much of it, Magnus's clients were ridiculously demanding, but if there was anyone he wanted to be in his office during work hours, it was Magnus.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey, boss, I was just wondering if - _what in the name of Raziel_?" Underhill began, but abruptly cut his question off as he surveyed the catastrophe in front of him. His eyes widened almost comically, and he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

Alec didn't really blame him. 

"Hey, John." Alec said with as much casualty as he could muster, a sheepish grin stretched across his face. 

"Um..hi." The soldier replied hesitantly, still eyeing his surroundings warily. Alec paid his cautious gaze no heed. The man was a warrior, and he probably wasn't expecting his boss's office to look like a Downworlder rally. As far as he was aware, Shadowhunters didn't really have anything of the sort. The most they did was gather in groups with fake smiles plastered across their faces as passive aggression was constantly exchanged under the cover of barely concealed over inflated egos. 

It was sad, really.

"Anything you wanted to say?" Alec asked. Instantly, the other man turned towards him, snapping out of whatever trance he had fallen into. Alec didn't miss the way his eyes held a strange sort of wistfulness, like this was a scene he had been a part of before, and missed desperately now. 

In all honesty, Alec had always worried about Underhill. They'd managed to get a healthy friendship going, outside the Institute, of course, but it'd always seemed like John was missing something. Or someone. And maybe he was. Alec was no one to pry, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Underhill had lost dear friends to something bigger than he could imagine. He wasn't sure if it was death, but he had no doubt that the monster that had taken his happiness away had festered away inside of him as well, reducing him to the shriveling, hollow shell of the man that he was now. Alec had always been glad to make a smile appear on his face. 

"I..." Sensing his hesitation, Alec walked over to him, a gentle, open smile on his face. 

"Go ahead." He prompted, placing a hand on John's shoulder. The other man smiled gratefully before continuing. 

"I was just...wondering, um, if I could, you know, maybe take a few hours off?" He said hurriedly, before hastily trying to cover up what he had just said. His eyes were wide with insecurity, and Alec couldn't have sympathized more. He knew what it was like to be in this position. "I mean, it's completely okay, you know, if you n-need me on duty, or-"

Unable to listen to the man fluster anymore, Alec quickly interrupted. 

"You should definitely do that." He said, simple and clear. If there was anything that made him glad, it was that John was finally getting out more. The man was in serious need of a breath of fresh air, he worked his ass off all day and every day, even when he had absolutely no reason to. 

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, still seemingly uneasy about taking a break, even though it was clear that he wanted to. 

"Definitely." Alec said again, firm as he nodded his head once. He looked John straight in the eye, not saying a word. Not until the other man seemed convinced.

"Okay." Underhill said simply, smiling at Alec gratefully, the relief evident in his eyes. Alec had been observing him for the past couple of days, and it was clear that the man needed a break. Alec had known that he would crack soon, it would only be a matter of time, and now he had. If anyone was happy with this change, it was Alec. 

He clapped his soldier on the back, giving him a friendly shove as he did so. "Go have some fun." He said. "And tell Xavier I said hi." Alec continued, referring to his friend's boyfriend. Alec didn't miss the way John's eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of his lover, despite the blush coloring his cheeks. Alec chuckled under his breath. 

"Go." He said. And, with one more friendly push, Underhill was gone. 

Grinning to himself, Alec turned back to his office, having somehow made his way out of it. He stepped past the threshold and moved to shut the door, the chaos around him now louder than ever, when, out of the corner of his eye, he zeroed in on something skittering across the floor.

_Spider._

Guess he was screaming bloody murder after all.

 

* * *

 

Magnus hurried past the doors of the Institute, his coat flying behind him. He had rushed here as soon as he was done dealing with his client, a feat he was proud of. Today, someone had, for some reason, wanted to summon a demon, so the demon could then take him to Scotland, so he could find himself a herd of sheep. Magnus had complied, although not without questioning the man's sanity. When Magnus had then been asked to summon another demon so that the sheep could be turned into pink chickens with udders, however, Magnus had had to draw the line. He may have been centuries old, but even he had his limits. And requests such as these were not good for his barely restrained peaceful state of mind. 

At all.

A while ago, Clary had texted him, letting him know that everyone was gathered in Alec's office. Although he had been absolutely certain that his boyfriend had had no say in the matter, he also hadn't been able to deny the girl who was like a daughter to him. Besides, he knew Alec wouldn't send them out. He was much too kind to do that. And so Magnus had agreed to join them as soon as he could. 

Just as he rounded the corner, however, Magnus heard, not merry laughter, but a chorus of screams echoing from Alexander's office. And they weren't just any screams, they were Alec's himself. Magnus would recognize that voice anywhere. He'd heard it numerous times, especially in the middle of the night, when his shadowhunter would have horrifying nightmares, his own personal hell. Alec would scream then, sending shivers down Magnus's spine - much like right now - as he was jolted out of his sleep, and wouldn't calm down, not until the warlock held him close, and Alec was sure that Magnus was okay. Because those were the nightmares Alec had. That Magnus was hurting, or dying.

Magnus bolted. 

It wasn't long before he reached the Head of the New York Institute's office. Without hesitation, Magnus rushed inside, almost tripping over his own feet - something he _never_ did, mind you - before stopping short and surveying the scene in front of him.

His panic filled brain simply could not compute.

Alexander was pressed up against the corner of his office, his entire body plastered to the wall. His eyes were filled with nothing but absolute terror, and his mouth was open, blatant profanities spewing out of it. Whatever it was that was the cause of his fear, it was clearly somewhere in the general vicinity.

Without having to think twice, Magnus scanned his surroundings, only just barely noticing the rest of his family standing there, utterly bewildered expressions clouding their faces. Half of them were still staring at Alec, their faces masks of confusion and fear. The other half had now turned towards Magnus, their expressions both relieved and panicked. 

It took him about three seconds to locate the source of Alexander's fear. 

_Spider._

Shit.

Instantly, Magnus rushed up to Alec, who was all but screaming his head off at the moment. 

"Alexand-"

"Bunda Maria!" Alec yelled, right in Magnus's face, cutting off whatever he had intended to say. Magnus stared at him, surprised. He hadn't really expected Alec to shift to Indonesian, but he wasn't too shocked either. It was a habit Alec had picked up, usually only around Magnus. They'd taken to conversing in Indonesian for the most part.

"Oh my god." Magnus muttered under his breath, his hands still hanging in the air uselessly, unsure of whether it would be a good idea to touch his boyfriend right now. Distantly, he heard Raphael snicker under his breath, but he paid the vampire who was practically his son no heed.

"Jauhkan benda itu dariku!" Alec continued to yell, his eyes widening more than Magnus thought possible. At this rate, he was scared that the shadowhunter wouldn't have any eyeballs by the time this was over. And Magnus rather liked Alec's eyes. 

"Alec!" Magnus said, eventually deciding against not touching Alec and reaching over as he grasped his biceps firmly, forcing his hands to his sides. 

Alec finally turned towards Magnus, his gaze still wavering slightly. Magnus appreciated the effort, but it didn't seem to work, given the way Alec's eyes flickered back to the opposite corner of the room every other second. 

Magnus decided to change tactics. 

"Anda akan baik-baik saja, Alec." Magnus said, in the calmest voice he could muster, given the circumstances. Ever so gently, he reached up to cup Alec's face in his hands. 

Alec's reaction was instantaneous. Immediately, he looked at Magnus, his hazel eyes softening. He seemed to heave a sigh of relief, as if he only just realized that the warlock was there. 

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Magnus continued softly, his thumb now grazing slowly against Alec's cheek and upper lip. The taller man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, just how he did every time Magnus touched him. 

"Laba-laba." Alec whispered, only just loud enough for Magnus to hear. He sounded like a child, and Magnus noted fondly that this was one of those rare moments when Alec let himself be vulnerable around others. He cherished it. 

"Saya akan menyingkirkannya." Magnus reassured him immediately, nodding his head. Alec's eyes remained closed, and Magnus knew he wasn't going to open them again, not until he was sure the _laba-laba_ was gone. "Jangan khawatir." He continued, stepping away from Alec.

Quietly, he walked to the other end of the room, his footsteps echoing. The silence was so heavy, you could've heard a pin drop. No one said a word as Magnus crouched down in front of the spider, smiling down at it. 

The spider looked up at him and blinked, all eight eyes closing and opening at once.

"Come here, you." Magnus said, scooping the eight legged beauty up into his hands, carefully, so he didn't hurt it. He carried the spider all the way to the door of Alec's office. There, he set it down, right on the threshold. 

"Run along now." Magnus said. 

The spider did.

Slowly, Magnus spun on his heel and headed back towards Alexander, the room just as silent as it had been ten seconds ago. Wordlessly, he walked up to his boyfriend and cupped his cheek once again. 

"Laba-laba hilang, Alec." He said softly, his voice gentle and smooth. 

Alec's eyes opened, carefully scanning the entire room once before landing on Magnus, filled with gratitude. 

"Aku cinta kamu, Magnus." Alec said sincerely, his gaze piercing. Magnus wasn't shocked with the intensity with which he said it, not at all. His gut clenched, but Alec did this often. He was devastatingly blunt when it came to expressing his love. It was one of the many, many things Magnus loved about him.

"I love you, too, you idiot." Magnus chuckled, laughing harder when Alec smacked his arm lightly in protestation.

"Saya bukan idiot!" He said indignantly, clearly wanting to stick to Indonesian. Magnus had no issues there. "Kamu adalah."

Magnus's eyes widened in mock offense. "Mengutuk kamu." He hissed, poking an accusatory finger right in Alec's chest. 

"Kembali padamu." Alec said smugly, straightening his back so he towered over Magnus. Magnus glared up at him and opened his mouth - to respond to that or kiss Alexander, he wasn't too sure - when someone cleared their throat behind them. 

Slowly, Magnus turned around. At the same time Alec's eyes flickered in the general direction of everyone else. Magnus knew without a doubt that both of them had the exact same sheepish grin plastered across their faces.

For a moment, no one spoke, they just stared at the pair. Clary and Isabelle both had small smiles on their faces, an expression, Magnus had noted, that they carried every time they saw Alec and Magnus together. Maia looked confused, as did Luke. Raphael looked indifferent, like he just wanted to get out of there. Magnus didn't really blame him, he'd been putting up with his antics for far too long.

Jace just looked dumbfounded.

Simon had the exact same expression on his face, except for the fact that he looked like he was just barely containing himself from saying something.

For what seemed like forever, no one uttered a word.

It was Simon who spoke.

" _Dude_." He said incredulously, eyes as wide as saucers. He looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"What was _that_?"

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, lemme know what you guys thought, will ya?  
> Again, per usual, if I still somehow managed to be offensive with the tramslations, (because it's me we're talking about here) I'd like to apologize in advance. I regret my existence too. 
> 
> Peace,  
> Dana.
> 
> Sidenote: Let's not question my sanity, shall we? 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Indonesian / English 
> 
> Bunda Maria! / Holy mother of god!  
> Jauhkan benda itu dariku! /Get that thing away from me.  
> Anda akan baik-baik saja, Alec. / You're going to be fine, Alec.  
> Semuanya baik-baik saja. / It's going to be okay.  
> Laba-laba (this is adorable, btw) /Spider  
> Saya akan menyingkirkannya. /I'll get rid of it.  
> Jangan khawatir. / Don't worry.  
> Laba - laba hilang, Alec. /The spider's gone, Alec  
> Saya bukan idiot! / I'm not an idiot.  
> Kamu adalah / You are.  
> Mengutuk kamu / Curse you.  
> Kembali padamu / Right back at you. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just realized how horrible the format for my other translations were, I'm so sorry, I'll get those fixed as soon as possible.


End file.
